bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi
'''Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi (薄暗い星絶望, Dim Star of Despair) is a lower A-class Tsumikami and a former . He is also known as "Lord Bane" (致命傷さま, Chimeishō-sama). Appearance A very tall and broad-shouldered man, Zetsubō's physique is as imposing as it is intimidating. He has relatively long, unkempt hair of jet black colour and unhealthy pale complexion. Because he dons a white mask with usually a single visible eye slit constantly, his facial features are unknown. There is a vertical row of further six eye slits on the right side of his mask, which is normally covered by his thick fringe. His left eye is crimson in colour, and its pupil seems split, as if two separate ones were overlapping. Zetsubō wears a long, black coat with a high collar, wrapped with a number of leather straps and belts. In addition, he wears earrings and a pair of s. Personality In short, Zetsubō is a ruthless and eerily taciturn individual. He enjoys intimidating others in a number of subtle ways and tends to make both enemies and allies feel uneasy in his presence. Furthermore, he usually gives off an impression of being absent-minded, which contrasts sharply with his unnerving remarks and often abrupt actions''Chiaroscuro, ''Trepidation, Part 1. Rather interestingly, while he frequently attempts to intimidate people he interacts with, he himself appears to be utterly fearless. He never falters or shows any signs of apprehension when faced with unexpected turns of events, and tends to pursue whatever his goals may be with inhuman persistence. Moreover, he is a very grim and cynical person. Somewhat ironically, Usuguraiboshi states that he hates fire''Balance of Souls, Incursion, Part 1, presumably because of his former imprisonment in the Fifth Circle of Hell, even though his trusted second-in-command and only friend, Tōru Yōshanai, wields fire-elemental powers. In addition, it seems that he suffers from Balance of Souls, Incursion, Part 6. History Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi used to live in a poor district more than 1,500 years ago while still a child. Local people refused to live anywhere near his hut, and some of them were disappearing from time to time in unknown circumstances. At some point he was approached by a Shinigami platoon following the rumours and taken to the . In a period of constant wars strong men were desparately needed, and because he had great potential, no inquires were made regarding his past. Zetsubō completed his training and resurfaced some time later, already an infamous beast of war. He was renowned for his relentlessness and the fact that enemy forces often retreated at his mere sight. When at last organised the Shinigami by establishing the Gotei 13 about 1,100 years ago, Usuguraiboshi was chosen as the founding Captain of the Third Division. Universally feared among his own colleagues, he was disliked and treated with overt anxiety and aversion by most of his peers. Then, one day a Captain was to be promoted to the Royal Guard. For reasons unknown that decision prompted Zetsubō to assault and murder the Captain. Soon afterward, just as the commotion caused by his deed reached its peak, Usuguraiboshi assembled his entire Division, his Lieutenant Tōru Yōshanai included, and led it against the rest of Gotei 13 in what came to be known as Black Autumn. Tens of thousands of civilians were slaughtered and numerous Shinigami perished in the conflict, three Captains amongst the casualties. In the end, however, Genryūsai himself confronted Zetsubō and killed him with his Bankai, Zanka no TachiChiaroscuro, ''Trepidation, Part 4. That was not his end, though. Once in , he was able to withstand the torments inflicted upon the damned by the and over time assembled an army of followers. Approximately a millennium after his demise he procured the means to temporarily escape Hell with the help of Hikari MaebureChiaroscuro, Annihilation, Part 7. Plot Bleach: Dark and Light The Chiaroscuro Arc ''Premonition Zetsubō, together with three of his generals, is present in the 6th South Rukongai district as a group of lesser Sinners ambushes and slaughters a fairly large Ninth Division patrol. He watches silently as Third Seat Officer Yemon Himura and Lieutenant Norio Nishimura trample the Sinners in retaliation only for Tōru Yōshanai to step up and challenge the two remaining Shinigami. Yōshanai easily kills Himura and overwhelms Nishimura. However, Usuguraiboshi stops him from executing the Lieutenant with a simple "No", and Tōru yields immediately. Then, Zetsubō addresses Nishimura, instructing him to go back to the and inform the Gotei 13 that Lord Bane has returnedChiaroscuro, ''Premonition, Part 3. ''Annihilation The Gotei 13 respond to the warning. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto appears in the 15th East Rukongai district at night, supported by forces of the Third, Fifth and Eleventh Divisions, including their top officers. The first Togabito come relatively soon to announce the return of Lord Bane, but are met with sudden death at the hands of the Captain-Commander. Unexpectedly, Zetsubō and his generals emerge from the flames. The Togabito and Shinigami leader acknowledge each other's presence. Then, the two begin a grim, tense conversation and exchange threats. As they advance toward each other, their respective forces begin the battle and the two release their Zanpakutō. The silent activation of Usuguraiboshi's Shikai is met with Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. Great shroud of darkness emanates from Zetsubō's body only to immerse the Captain-Commander. Once the shroud disperses they have seemingly vanishedChiaroscuro, ''Annihilation, Part 1. The Sinners outmatch the Soul Reaper forces, and all three Captains are killed in their duels with the Togabito commanders. Usuguraiboshi and Yamamoto materialise out of thin air soon afterward. Zetsubō lacks his black cloak and is moderately wounded whilst the Captain-Commander has lost his arm and is all but defeated. Usuguraiboshi asks whether the horrible battlefield reminds Yamamoto of something, to which the latter replies that it reminds him that Zetsubō is a monster. Usuguraiboshi states that while he was defeated 1000 years ago, he is victorious now and the time to restore "balance" has come. The Captain-Commander sniggers; he retorts that he has done enough already and there are still many more obstacles on Zetsubō's path to victory. When he mocks Usuguraiboshi for biting more than he can chew, the Togabito tells him to be silent. Then, he bids him farewell as he decapitates the venerable Shinigami, ending his life with a swift broad slash of his scythe''Chiaroscuro, ''Annihilation, Part 5. Some time later, Zetsubō rests upon his skeletal throne located somewhere in Hell. Anders Schäfer informs him that he has eliminated the during their initial attack on the Soul Society. Tōru adds that the Royal Guard have arrived as well. Usuguraiboshi stands up and is about to depart, claiming that their mysterious "benefactor" will not mind if he scouts the Seireitei. When Tinieblas asks him about the benefactor's identity Usuguraiboshi startles her with his reaction at first, but simply replies that they will get to meet him soon enough''Chiaroscuro, ''Annihilation, Part 7. ''Trepidation Usuguraiboshi is present at the ruins of the Ninth Division Barracks the next night, walking amongst the debris and corpses. He is stealthily approached Satō Shingen, a member of the Royal Guard and Grandmaster of Zanjutsu. However, the Togabito easily senses his presence anyway, and once the Royal Guardsman approaches him, he abruptly asks him whether he smells something. Undisturbed, Shingen inquires if it is the smell of rot, to which Zetsubō confirms and goes on to say that the foetor of death has been accompanying him throughout the entirety of his life. Then, he casually draws his Zanpakutō. Claiming that his life ''is death, he suddenly attacks Shingen with . The Royal Guardsman evades with a single Shunpo step. Suspended a few metres above the ground, he points out that it is a tradition to introduce oneself before a fight. When he identifies himself for a start, Zetsubō remarks that he is "different", then states that names are meaningless only to introduce himself anyway. With those words he once again attacks with no warning, attempting to grab the Shinigami with . Shingen nullifies the Bakudō spell with a blast only to follow up quickly with . The binding spell seems to successfully incapacitate Usuguraiboshi. However, it soon turns out it was nothing else but an afterimage that has been struck whilst the real Zetsubō manoeuvres behind Satō to strike with . Shingen blocks the slash, noting aloud that it is a Zanjutsu technique. When he counters with , Usuguraiboshi mirrors the attack achieving a temporary stalemate until the sheer impetus of the flurries of blades deflects both of them. Zetsubō mutters a mysterious "Yes", in truth merely expressing his conviction that Satō is indeed an unusual type of opponent. Afterward, the darkness around Usuguraiboshi seems to change and intensify as he releases his Shikai, Kūgeki. The Zanpakutō changes shape from an ebony nōdachi to a nightmarish scythe with serrated blade. Time appears to slow down and crimson-hued emanations from Kūgeki bleed all over the surroundings. Zetsubō telepathically tells Shingen to prepare, but the Royal Guardsman remains largely unperturbed. In the meantime, the effects of Usuguraiboshi's Shikai escalate gradually, changing the already sombre scenery into a nightmarish landscape. Zetsubō asks whether it is hesitation or caution that keeps Satō from acting, although rather than wait for a response he claims that no matter what it is the result will be the same. He seemingly dissipates as the world starts spinning around Shingen. Then, Usuguraiboshi emerges abruptly from the swirling madness to strike his opponent. However, Satō manages to stay composed and decides to release his own Shikai to counter the powerful Togabito. The ensuing volatile emission of Reiatsu vapourises the shadowy entity, which turns out be an illusion. Zetsubō expresses his satisfaction, his voice resounding across Shingen's mind. In truth stationary since the release of his Zanpakutō, he examines Satō's blade from the distance before moving his own and unleashing even more ghastly streaks of dark energy. He lifts the scythe over his head and begins rotating it, the world around the two combatants responding with the same with each turn. Zetsubō prepares to strike, manifesting three shadowy who are used to draw attention away from the Sekizui strike of his Zanpakutō. Satō employs Jikangire to give himself time to react, which he subsequently uses to unleash a potent Jitsuga Tensai wave. The Speed Clones are erased and the Sekizui strike is halted when it collides with Shingen's technique. Usuguraiboshi pulls back the cord within his scythe and prepares for a bload slash in spite of the distance between the fighters. All of a sudden everything seems to slow down drastically in a matter of moments. Then, the reality around Satō appears to bend as he is drawn closer to Zetsubō, whose Zanpakutō rises to strike him down. The Royal Guardsman utilises Jikangire again to partially counteract the effects of the illusion, but still receives a small cut to his cheek due to a minor timing mistake. He moves away with a Shunpo leap all the while leaving several Jitsuga Tensai behind. The attacks burst forth toward Usuguraiboshi once the time stop ends. The Togabito ostensibly manages to evade the multiple techniques, but inspection of his right arm shortly afterward reveals a deep inscised wound. Zetsubō stays unworried. He casually undoes the belts strapping his cloak and casts it aside to expose his very muscular, but horribly scarred and pale torso. With a single motion of his finger he uses a Kaidō to close the wound, obtaining a new scar. Then, he brushes aside the fringe concealing the right side of his mask, revealing six eye slits arranged vertically. He utters "Fear" gravely, only for miniature tendrils to unexpectedly and painfully emerge from the injury on Shingen's cheek. Satō still stays composed. With the use of Jikangire he succeeds to cast with a full incantantion uninterrupted, resuming the regular flow of time only as he finishes. Due to the extremely close proximity Usuguraiboshi seems to be consumed by the extremely powerful Hadō, which flies farther away and explodes violently in the distance. The feelers growing from Satō's wound vanish without a trace, and for a while it seems that he has defeated his opponent with the considerable exertion. The Royal Guardsman turns around rapidly, sensing Zetsubō's presence nearby. The Togabito has escaped the enormous blast, but his right arm remains little more than bones covered with charred tendons and muscles. The limb appears to function, though, and he outstretches it toward Shingen as if trying to reach him. With that gesture he channels Kūgeki to share the pain of a severely scorched arm with Satō, an illusion that feels terribly real. The arm actually seems to be burnt, and the world starts spinning madly again. Usuguraiboshi plunges at him. The two lock blades. Zetsubō pressures the Royal Guardsman with his inhuman physical strength and peeks at him from between the clashing blades. All seven eye slits of his ivory mask lit up, he inquires which is that Satō fears. Ever calm, Shingen pushes the Togabito back even though the effort exacerbates the pain he feels in his allegedly burning hand. Then, he exploits the numerous "scars" embedded across the battlefield and the one still in Usuguraiboshi's arm to transfer the blade of his sword, striking simultaneously from multiple directions, stating that Zetsubō cannot possibly frighten him because that event has already occurred. Usuguraiboshi blurs as he evades the impromptu death trap with Shunpo. The damage and suffering inflicted upon Shingen's arm disappears completely, leaving only a residual feeling of numbness, and Usuguraiboshi finishes his manoeuvre with his right arm cut off. He admits that Satō is an exceptional individual, but adds that so used to be Shigekuni Yamamoto. The stub of his limb produces a gross stream of ichor and then a large blister which spawns a number of writhing tentacles in lieu of the cut off forearm. Zetsubō states that Shingen misunderstands the special ability of Kūgeki, for to overwhelm the opponent with primal fear is not a question of "whether" but "when". He comments that very few enemies who had faced his Shikai lived to tell the tale, and that none of them remains currently. As his Zanpakutō increases the influence it has on the area, Usuguraiboshi mockingly asks the Royal Guardsman if he wishes to join them or if he prefers to struggle for a while longer. However, he does not wait for a reply and charges at the opponent in a lightning-fast attack using a feint. The hit seems to connect, but is in fact rendered nil with another feint in the form of . Shingen inquires how many of the aforementioned warriors ranked amongst the Royal Guard before attacking Zetsubō with powerful Jitsuga Tensai. The Togabito dexterously dodges the techniques spawned behind his back, though ends up intercepted by the second, much stronger one descending upon him. Still, he succeeds to erect a . The hasty Bakudō shatters upon impact, but manages to cancel out the strike. In the meantime, skeletal arms emerge from the ground to grasp at Shingen when Usuguraiboshi answers the Guardsman's question with "One". Then, he takes advantage of the temporary incapacitation to launch . Satō frees himself with two swings and evades a direct hit with Shunpo. Nevertheless, he is unable to escape from the resultant explosions which inflict moderate burns to his face. He proceeds to move onward, toward Usuguraiboshi, and attacks with a powerful overhead slash. Zetsubō blocks. He sways slightly under the immense pressure of the strike as the blades scrape against each other, casting a shower of sparks. In the end he is able to deflect the opponent and follows up immediately with a rapid roundhouse kick. Shingen blocks the attack and tosses the Togabito toward the ground. The Royal Guardsman launches a vicious counter offensive using Shunpo, Jikingare, Jitsuga Tensai and then a Shakkahō in an attempt to overwhelm the plummeting adversary. Usuguraiboshi lands heavily but rebounds instantly, coiling past the golden waves and swatting the Hadō aside on his way toward Shingen. With a Shunpo-powered motion he appears right in front of the Royal Guardsman, preparing to cleave him in half with a single two-handed swing of the scythe. However, Satō anticipates him, epmloying two golden crescents to transport Zetsubō's twinned blade behind the latter's back. With no other option left, Usuguraiboshi uses Kageho to escape. The Togabito vanishes. Satō remains vigilant, but the enemy does not seem to return. After a short while he hears Usuguraiboshi's voice revealing that his time has come, and that they will meet again. Then, Zetsubō's oppressive presence disappears abruptly without a trace as he comes back to Hell''Chiaroscuro, ''Trepidation, Part 3. Back in the volcanic landscape of the Fifth Circle there is a massive gathering of Sinners. Zetsubō, accompanied by his generals, addresses the crowd of lesser Togabito below in an ominous inspirational speech. When the Togabito cheer at the prospect of escaping from Hell and invading the Soul Society, a mysterious cloaked man appears to take over the speech. Then, the individual destroys the chains binding the Sinners with an arcane technique. A tremendous portal leading to the Soul Society opens up above them and the army moves in to begin the invasion''Chiaroscuro, ''Trepidation, Part 5. ''Conclusion The battle rages across the Seireitei. Most of the Gotei 13 forces and the Royal Guard are heavily occupied with the fighting, allowing Zetsubō to remain unperturbed upon the top of the where he has been channeling his dark energy to open a tremendous, permanent portal leading straight to Hell. However, Captain Ikiryō Kuragari, Grand Kidō Chief Kurokawa Tadayoshi and the Royal Guardsman Satō Shingen are all able to finish their strenuous fights in time to intervene. With the help of Captains , Haruka Mewokuramasu and Sakamoto Risa they regain some of their strength and reach the summit. Zetsubō reacts immediately to their arrival. When he greets Shingen, Kuragari asks whether the two have met already. Satō confirms and jokingly remarks that the Togabito has a knack for theatrics. Irritated, Usuguraiboshi inquires why have they come. When Kurokawa points out that he has endangered the entire Soul Society and states the three have come to stop him, Zetsubō calls them fools and accuses them of ignorance, clearly furious. Kuragari replies that they have not come here to argue, after which he attacks abruptly. The two clash in the blink of an eye, suddenly both of them emerging with their Zanpakutō drawn and the light wounds they have sustained being the only solid indication that something has transpired at all. Usuguraiboshi announces that he will show the three Shinigami what is suffering and what is fear. They plunge at him, but he anticipates them with the release of his Bankai, Mugen Kūgeki, which engulfs them with pitch black darknessChiaroscuro, ''Conclusion, Part 1. Trapped within the pocket dimension created by Mugen Kūgeki, the three Shinigami are then subjected to horrific visions. Zetsubō employs his Zanpakutō to gradually extract the greatest fears plaguing the subconscious of his enemies. The Shinigami are repeatedly insulted only to be forced to fight their inner daemons made manifest''Chiaroscuro, ''Conclusion, Part 2. Their struggle appears to be futile. The illusions escalate and methodically overwhelm them, instilling a sense of powerlessness and despair''Chiaroscuro, ''Conclusion, Part 3. In the end, the Zanpakutō spirits of the three Shinigami emerge to offer succour. With their help the influence of Mugen Kūgeki decreases slightly, and the motivation they provide allows the two Captains and Royal Guardsman to overcome the horrific visions. Having lost the first stage, Usuguraiboshi plunges all three into his Inner World''Chiaroscuro, ''Conclusion, Part 4. The three Shinigami end up in the middle of a vast, desolate plain with no landmarks to speak of and an alien sky above. Shortly after they regroup they are approached by a little hooded girl, in truth the manifested Mugen Kūgeki. She converses with them in an eerie manner for a while. However, her disturbing antics are interrupted as she senses Zetsubō himself coming, prompting the spirit to run away. When the nightmarish world around the Shinigami starts shaking, Usuguraiboshi emerges from a black hole that has formed upon the weird sky and lands nearby with tremendous force. Amethyst currents travel across the air and the debris begins levitating''Chiaroscuro, ''Conclusion, Part 5. Zetsubō stands in the middle of the crater punched by his destructive descent. His body partially deforms into a mass of writhing darkness due to his inhuman rage. The Togabito bellows "Suffer" and attacks with a number of black tendrils. Ikiryō, his Bankai still active after the previous "battle", intercepts the appendages with Bunkatsu Genjitsu, though he merely deflects them rather than cut them off. Satō unleashes a powerful Jitsuga Tensai when Usuguraiboshi charges at the trio. However, Zetsubō uses Kageho to evade the crescent of golden energy. He reappears immediately, whacking all of his opponents with long tentacles, launching them high into the air. The Shinigami are scattered amongst the hovering mass of rubble. Usuguraiboshi attacks Tadayoshi. The Grand Kidō Chief activates Shikai and attempts to fend the enemy off with an Aikadan blast, but to no avail. Kuragari intervenes with a punch to the Togabito's face. Zetsubō attacks with his tentacles, but Kuragari dodges them with Shunpo and casts . Usuguraiboshi employs Kageho again to maneouvre behind Ikiryō, then strike him unexpectedly. Afterward, he turns toward Shingen. The Royal Guardsman states that they need more light, unleashing his golden Reiatsu. Usuguraiboshi attacks with a mass of dark appendages, some of them assuming the shape of howling faces. Although, Kurokawa appears and slices many of them with his Bankai. He slashes at the Togabito right afterward, but hits nothing but a shadow. When he states that they need to hurry, Zetsubō returns and separates the two Shinigami from one another. Unperturbed, Shingen reacts by activating his Bankai. The release summons a large castle, the light it emanates illuminating a sizeable area. When Satō apologises for his Zanpakutō's pervasive nature and moves in to strike Usuguraiboshi down, the Togabito anticipates him with a mass of blackness. He begins constricting the Royal Guardsman, bellowing that this is his world, his pain, his solitude and his fear. However, Ikiryō attacks him, freeing Shingen from his grasp. There is a defeaning noise as the castle summoned by Satō's Bankai starts collapsing. Usuguraiboshi reappears, now little more than a shadowy wraith, yelling at the top of his lungs with animalistic fury. He strikes all three Shinigami with his dark tendrils. The Royal Guardsman is the first to recover, and he quickly grabs the two young Captains as his Jikangire technique stops time. Then, he casts to escape from the abysmal Inner World. Unable to counteract that due to the time freeze, Zetsubō cannot stop the three from successfully evacuating. The Shinigami reappear back at the Sōkyoku Hill's summit. Usuguraiboshi screams terribly, black liquid gushing out from his forehead, shattering his mask in the process. The energy backlash between Zetsubō, his Inner World and the portal to Hell being opened above transform the Togabito into a creature of darkness not unlike the manifestation which has faced the three Shinigami within his mind. The dimensional gateway to Hell expands, its progress sped up. When Ikiryō comments that this cannot be good and summons his , Usuguraiboshi strikes. His tendrils miss the escaping Shinigami, but cut off a big portion of the Sōkyoku Hill's peak. Kuragari pounces upon the Togabito, employing Bōrei to phase through his tentacles and throw a successful punch to the latter's now exposed face. The hit connects and prompts Usuguraiboshi to sway. Still, he retaliates at once, attacking with his scythe emerging from the shifting mass of blackness. The first hit is blocked, but the next one almost connects only to be intercepted by Tadayoshi who is then cast aside with the sheer impetus. Ikiryō uses Shunpo to move behind Zetsubō, then fires a Cero at his back. The beam of energy is absorbed by a wall of darkness. Right afterward, the Captain has to leap backward to escape retaliation. Kurokawa strikes with Reiatsu Douka, which manages to cut off one of the tendrils. Be that as it may, another appendage attacks him from a side, shattering half of his Hollow mask as it hits him. Shingen has set up a number of golden crescents with the use of his Zanpakutō. He attacks the Togabito, urging the two young Captains to do the same. They react immediately, Kuragari launching Shōkyo Taihō and Tadayoshi firing Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. The joint attack results in an enormous explosion, followed up shortly afterward with Shinsei Namida planted by Kurokawa. The Grand Kidō Chief's Hollow mask disperses and his Bankai reverts to Shikai. Zetsubō emerges from the extremely powerful attack heavily injured, but still alive. The darkness swirling around his body plunges upon the Shinigami facing him. Shingen blocks the desperate strike with Dankū. Kuragari readies himself to continue fighting, but his Hollow mask shatters and his arms tremble visibly from overexertion. Usuguraiboshi himself charges at the Shinigami, but is suddenly stopped. The portal to Hell has vanished, but an actual Gate of Hell has opened up. A mysterious Yōkai constrains Zetsubō with a considerable number of Hell's Chains. Usuguraiboshi does not resist as he is being pulled upward. He gazes upon the three Shinigami who have been fighting him and utters that while they may think of him as a monster, they should know that no Soul is born evil, and it is the society which creates its own monsters. With those words he disappears within the Gate of Hell''Chiaroscuro, ''Conclusion, Part 6. Bleach: The Black Sun ''Nadir Zetsubō spends a couple of decades imprisoned in the dungeon of Kōken'nin, the Warden of Fifth Circle of Hell, constantly tortured both physically and mentally. However, Hikari Maebure defeats the Warden and comes to his fortress specifically to meet Usuguraiboshi. The two converse briefly. Maebure is glad that in spite of the unspeakable suffering inflicted upon him, Zetsubō's will has remained strong. As such, he offers to free him if he agrees to become his disciple. Usuguraiboshi accepts. A week later the two are present at Maebure's miniature fortress located in the Ninth Circle. Hikari states that he has moved past his desperation and once again sees the Soul King within his grasp. Then, he turns to the silent Zetsubō and speaks about his training. When he reveals that he is going to convert Usuguraiboshi to a Tsumikami Zetsubō agrees, addressing him as masterBlack Sun, ''Nadir, Part 5. Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc ''Restitution Many years later, due to a significant dimensional rift caused by the eradication of Gotei 13 from one of the universes, four Marshals of the Balancers of Souls travel to the Ninth Circle instead of their own version of the Hell's lowermost level in order to retrieve their leader, Force-Marshal Xiang Yu. They encounter Hikari Maebure on their path, and due to their indifference and arrogance toward his person they cause a chaotic battle to erupt. Agitated, the Tsumikami proves unable to stand his ground against the powerful opponents, who eventually outmatch him. However, before they finish him off, Usuguraiboshi appears on the battlefield unnoticed. With the power of his Karadawaru Zetsubō succeeds to ambush and knock out one of the Marshals, Mamoru Nakatani, thus letting Hikari free himself from the techniques which have bound him. The tables seem to abruptly turn in the Tsumikamis' favour, however, all of the combatants are then surprised by the unexpected arrival of the awoken Xiang YuEquilibrium, ''Restitution, Part 5. ''Incursion Not only her subordinates but also Hikari Maebure, who has visited the site of her imprisonment previously, are temporarily paralysed by the power of her Reiatsu and Jiūkǔndao. However, Zetsubō remains unaffected. Curious, he steps over the unconscious body of Mamoru Nakatani and walks toward the Force-Marshal, asking her what has she done. The Force-Marshal is slightly surprised by his presence. Then, she decides to "show him", only to strike Usuguraiboshi with a lightning fast slash of her sword. The severe injury forces Zetsubō on his knees. He remains silent from this moment onward, merely listening as Hikari recovers and subsequently converses with the supreme Balancer commander. Then, Maebure grabs Usuguraiboshi with Hōrin and tosses him inside Enkaiō Sakeme in order to escape. The two grab Tōru Yōshanai, now a Tsumikami as well, from the Fifth Circle and travel to the Seireitei. The group is somewhat surprised to see the realm occupied by of the Wandenreich. However, Hikari has been suspecting that a dimensional shift has occurred recently. Thus, he hides Yōshanai and together with Zetsubō embarks to meet the Quincy. The two Tsumikami interrupt a gathering of the Sternritter. Whilst Maebure introduces them to the Quincy and proceeds to negotiate with them, offering help to defeat the Balancers of Souls, Usuguraiboshi remains silent. In fact, he does not speak even when mentioned or addressed. However, he abruptly summons an Enkaiō Sakeme once Vitor Zeferino inquires about their means of travel to Hell. Hikari and Roshan Bamshad, the Quincy Regent, decide to cooperate. When the team of Sternritter is assembled, Zetsubō agrees to act as their guideBalance of Souls, Incursion, Part 3. ''Relapse Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Trivia *Zetsubō is the evil counterpart to Satoru Kyōfu. *His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9ka2dgocJA&hd=1 Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33: You Can (Not) Redo - ''Scarred and Battled]. *His name had been based on , a Japanese god of evil and stars, but then changed into its current form per User:Silver-Haired Seireitou's request. *Unlike many characters of his class, Zetsubō relies mostly on his Illusion-type powers and psychological warfare to combat powerful enemies. In fact, his dependence on this way of fighting is so high that limiting himself to brute force and other kinds of techniques is considered atypical, as evidenced during the battle with Black. Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Nadir'' Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' Battles References Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Former Captain Category:Former Shinigami Category:Male Category:Tsumikami